The Hero of Rio
by Soursweettooth
Summary: What does it mean to be a Hero. Blu and Jewel are on there way to the samba club when something unspeakable happens. Blu becomes a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy this is another Rio fanfiction. Since I was getting a lot of good notes on my first fanfiction, Linda's Gone, Gone, Gone, I want to keep that kind of story style (somthing bad happens but then gets better). Anyway I hope you enjoy this one I might actully make this one pretty long we will see how it goes.**

_Not every hero has a super power. being hero means to have courage, or be willing to do somthing when others can not. Or maybe a hero is someone who puts others lives before there own._

it started out a fantastic day, Blu and Jewel where happily living their lives in Rio.

"Hey Blu, do you want to go to the Samba Club?" Jewel asked

"Yeah I guess so its been awhile since we have seen Nico and Pedro anyway." Blu said.

"Great, thanks Bluey" Jewel said as Blu blushed by the nickname she gave him.

A couple of minutes had passed while Blu and Jewel cleaned thereselves up, and getting ready to have some fun. They then both flew out of there hollow and towards the fruit market where the Samba club was located. On there way there Jewel noticed a beautiful flower on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey Blu look what I found" Jewel said holding up a pretty pink flower.

"JEWEL LOOK OUT!" Blu screamed

"What is it B..." Jewel was cut off because Blu had pushed out of the was.

"Hey watch..." Jewel then saw Blu and the ground unconscious, she noticed she had been in the middle of the street and Blu had just got hit by a car to save her life.

Without a momment of hesitation Jewel picked up Blu, not even caring what state he was in. All she knew was that he was defenetly hurt and very very bloody. She flew as fast as she could to Tulio's aviary. Jewel was there in a matter of minuites extremly worried for Blu.

"HELP HELP HELP!" Jewel squawked as she saw Linda and Tulio.

They both turned around and saw Blu, they were there for only seconds trying to figure out what was going on before Tulio screamed for the surgery team. He then picked up Blu and ran to the sugery room and closed the curtins.

"I'm sorry Linda and Jewel. You will have to out of the room while we operate on Blu." Tulio said, with tears steaming down his side as he ran into the room and placed Blu down.

Linda and Jewel just took one look of shock from this and accepted it. Hours had now passed by, Tulio still working on Blu. By this point both Linda and Jewel's faces with almost tomato red from how much they had been crying, conserned for Blu's health. Tulio then walked out with a very blank face.

"Blu is stable, but he is very weak, he will have to stay here for a while before he can return to the wild. He has got 4 broken ribs, a major concusion, both of his legs are fractured, and his right wing is broken, plus his cuts and bruises. You can go in and see him but i warn you he wont be anywhere close to talkitive.

Linda walked into the room with Jewel on her shoulder and saw Blu lying there covered in bandages.

"J...Je...Jewel."Blu lightly whispered.

Jewel flew down to his side and said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm here Blu, I'm Here"

"D...Don't..Cr..Cry" Blu still whispering becasue that was the only volume he could speak in

"Everyting..*Cough cough* is... going..t..to..be..ok" Blu said dozing off into a deep sleep.

Jewel and Linda then both walked out of the room letting Blu rest.

"He's going to be ok guys, it will just take time. Jewel if you want to stay with us while Blu heals you are more than welcome to." Tulio said trying to comfort the ones that Blu loved most.

Jewel nodded with her head to sad to even lift her own head up. The thee of them walked to Tulio's new red jeep he had gotten. they were now riding back to there apartment that they shared with eachother. The car ride was all to silent not one word was said from any of them. Linda then turned on the Radio.

_Hope when you take that jump_

_You don't fear the fall_

_Hope when the water rises_

_You build a wall_

_Hope when the crowd screams out_

_They're screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs_

_You choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love_

_And it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know_

_Is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don't suffer_

_But take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes_

_You'll say..._

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Hope that you spend your days_

_But they all add up_

_And when that sun goes down_

_Hope you raise your cup_

_I wish that I could witness_

_All your joy and all your pain_

_But until my moment comes_

_I'll say..._

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second_

_That this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

**That was the end of my first chapter let me know what you guys think. Once again that you for all the support that you guys have given me for even just my first few fanfictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my Rio fanfiction, The Hero of Rio, Last chapter I ended with a song i am not quite sure how that worked out so if you could give me some feedback that would be nice. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The car ride seemed liked it took forever but they finally made it to the apartment complex. Luckily, the lady who stood out front wasnt there because "pets" are not aloud in the building. They walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Jewel thought the apartment was very nice, warm, and cozy. She didn't know it would be this comfortable, because she only had heard Blu mention that it was nice and never actully saw it.

"Jewel..um...you can sleep anywhere you find comfortabe. I know you don't like cages but if you want I can get out Blu's for you" Linda said while Jewel was not confused of why she even metioned a cage around her but because that Linda brought his cage all the way from Minnesota to here.

"Yeah I know. Blu forced me to bring it here." Linda exlaimed.

"No I dont want to sleep in a cage but thanks for asking." Jewel said, even though Linda couldnt understand, but she knew she was trying to say no in a polite way.

"Well then. If you get hungry there is some mangos in that basket over on the counter. And I am heading to bed, soo goodnight." Linda said as she walked towards her and Tulio's bedroom.

A couple of hours had passed and nor Linda or Jewel could sleep it was about 2 o'clock in the morning when Linda walked out of the bedroom.

"Cant sleep either huh? " Linda said

"Yeah." Jewel squawked while letting out a sigh.

"Do you want to look at some of his photos with me" Linda asked while pulling a large book off the bookshelf.

Jewel didnt say anything, unstead she just flew on to Linda's shoulder and started to look at the photos. They stayed up all night looking at them, crying, laughing and smiling looking all the embarrassing, funny, and cute photos of him. Morning finally came and as soon as Tulio woke up they went ot the aviary to check on Blu.

"still no change" Tulio said looking at Blu who was still asleep. "I am going to tend to some other birds I can leave you guys alone with him."

a couple have minutes passed while Linda and Jewel were with Blu. He finally started to wake up.

"Jewel...Linda" Blu whispered.

"BLU" Jewel and Linda screamed rushing to Blu's side.

"H...How are you guys?" He asked

"More like how bout yourself is what you should be wondering." Jewel said pointing to the medical sheet of paper for Blu to notice.

"So thats why I'm so sore" Blu said reading the paper that Jewel pointed to. "But how did I get like this?"

"You dont remember" Jewel questioned "you saved me Blu...Again. You pushed me out of the way of a car and you got hit yourself."

"oh, well I'm glad I did. I couldn't imagine a life with out you" Blu said.

Blu then was squeezed very hard by Jewel giving him a massive hug and after a slight kiss.

"Blu I really hope you get better soon" Linda said stroking his 3 back head feathers.

"Linda... I am glad your here to" Blu chirped

After the day was over the 3 headed back to the apartment and wnet to sleep ready for the next day and what it brings.

**Two Months Later**

It had been two months since Blu had gotten hit by the car, And everyday Linda and Jewel came and saw Blu. Jewel had actully liked living in a apartment, she liked living a domestic life with Linda and Tulio; Free food, comfortable beds, and A.C.. But allais it was time for Blu to be put into the breeding chamber to heal the rest of his wounds, and Jewel insisted on living in there with him, plus it would be like old times when Jewel was getting her wing fixed and Blu had to do almost everything for her, but it would be vise versa this time and jewel would be the strong one. Jewel also owed Blu for almost everything he did for everything he did for her, Jumping out of a plane, getting hit by a car, and always being there for her. Blu was indeed a hero. He had put Jewel's life before his and showed that no matter how far he had to go, He would always be there for her

...

"Ok Blu ready"

"Ready"

"One, Two, Three

Jewel then pushed Blu up for him to stand. He almost lost balance and would have fallen if it weren't for Jewel. Blu smiled at Jewel and thanked her with a kiss. They started to walk towards the breeding chamber doors; Jewel helping Blu walk since he hadn't stood up in about two months.

*Sniff Sniff* "Blu whens the last time you took a bath" Jewel asked trying not to throw up due to Blu's horrid smell of Blood, dirt, and just plain BO.

"About two months why?" Blu said slightly chuckling

"Come on you goose. Lets get you cleaned up" Jewel said walking into the breeding chamber with Blu.

_Blu: The Hero of Rio_

_So you see not every hero has a superpower,Like Blu. To show courage and put others lifes in front of there own is a hero. _

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions on what to write next be free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
